


Soon the Bells Will Start

by katayla



Category: Secret Society Girl - Diana Peterfreund
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia POV. What happens to her and Josh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon the Bells Will Start

We broke up, of course.

Amy said that the of course was my downfall. That if I hadnt gone into the relationship expecting it to fail, maybe it wouldnt have. I told her that her love advice lacked authority.

Which wasnt even true these days because Miss Amy Haskel was _in love_. Big red letters, flashing lights, the whole deal. I didnt like to think of myself as a jealous person, but Amy being in love and me being bitter wasnt nearly as much fun as when we were bitter together.

Or when I was in love and she was the only bitter one, but we arent petty enough to think that now, are we?

Oh, fine. I was happy for Amy.

But did her other half _have_ to be at Eli Law? And did he _have_ to be Jamie Orcutt, who was already making quite a name for himself? I couldnt ever escape the reminder that my best friend was in love and I wasnt.

Not to imply that was all I thought about. Not that I even had _time_ to think about it. Law school kept me busy enough and stressed me out enough that obsessing about my love lifeor Amyswas pretty low on my list of priorities.

Only . . . sometimes, late at night, I would think about how this was supposed to be me and Josh. Wed been so sure wed go to law school together, study together, succeed together.

Amy never gave me news about Josh. I knew she was in touch with him, but theyd always done their best not to make me feel left out of society stuff, so I guess it made sense she wouldnt take sides in our break up.

Still, would it kill her to give me some updates?

*

We got back together, of course.

Amy liked to take credit for it. Josh or I normally pointed out that Jamie was the one who did the actual work and Jamie would say _we_ did the work and he just took advantage of it. At which point, Amy said none of that wouldve happened without her encouragement.

When Im in a romantic enough mood, I like to believe it wouldve happened anyway. Wed both planned to go to DC after law school. Planned to move in the same circles. We wouldnt have been able to avoid each other.

But Amys way (as I called to myself) ensured wed end up at the same clerkship. Shed gotten Jamie to pull some strings and Josh and I found ourselves sharing office space at our dream employer.

Which makes me wonder sometimes, really, where Id be without the Diggers in my life. Amy, Josh and Jamie will sometimes swap stories and I know they worry that I feel left out. Sometimes I do. (I wouldve been an awesome society member.) But, most of the time, how could I? I worked hard in law school and Im smart, but Im not naive about how the world works. I would have gotten where I am, but not this quickly.

And maybe Josh and I never wouldve gotten back together.

So, yeah, maybe Im not a Digger, but you better believe I love them.


End file.
